New Destiny
by HungerGamesHolesFan
Summary: Angel Mays survived Camp Green Lake and is happily living with her boyfriend, Squid. But when Squid is put into a coma with little chance at living, Angel calls the D tent boys to help her find Squid's father.
1. Chapter 1

I sit with Squid on the couch. We're watching some cheesy horror movie.

It's been two months since I moved in with Squid and his mom.

Since then, it's been very nice actually.

Minus his mom coming in drunk every night.

"I'm hungry!"Squid whines.

"Go get some food."I say.

"My legs are broken."He says.

"Shut up."I laugh while hitting him with a couch pillow.

He grabs the pillow and throws it away from me. He takes that time to get on top of me.

"I love you."He tells me.

"I love you too."I say quickly pecking his lips.

"Now get the heck off of me."I say.

He rolls his eyes before doing so.

"Let's watch a different movie."Squid suggests.

"Okay."I yawn.

"How about... Chucky?"Squid suggests picking the movie off of the table.

"Sure."I say.

He puts the movie in the dvd player and he sits by me again.

He wraps his arms around me and holds me close to him.

I fall asleep while listening to his heartbeat and Chucky's murderous voice.

* * *

I wake up to find a blanket wrapped around my shoulders.

I look around and see Squid's not in sight.

I get up and go to the kitchen to find a note from him.

_Dear Angel,_

_Out for the day. See you later!_

_Love you,_

_Squid_

I smile and go to mine and his room.

I change into one of his sweatshirts and I pull on my sweatpants.

I grab my cell phone and call Ruby, one of my new best friends.

"Hey! What're you up to?"I ask.

"I'm about to leave on a trip."She answers.

"Cool! Where?"I ask going to the kitchen.

"Europe."She says.

"When will you be back?"I ask looking through the fridge for some food.

"August."She says.

"What?"I ask dropping the cup in my hand.

Thank God I haven't put anything in it yet.

"You heard right! Sadly, I can't bring my phone."She says.

"Why not?"I ask retrieving my cup from the floor.

"Mom wants this to be a no technology trip. Gotta go!"She says.

"Okay! See ya."I say before I hang up.

Well, there's one person I can't hang out with.

I call Niall, one of my other best friends.

"Hey! You've reached Niall! Sorry, I can't come to the phone right now but I'm in Ireland and I won't be back until June! Bye!"His voicemail says.

I sigh and hang up.

I sit on a barstool and think about Squid's birthday.

It's coming up soon so what shall I get him?

I KNOW!

He told me he didn't know his father!

Maybe I can reunite them!

But who will help me?

I look at the clock to see it's 3 in the afternoon.

Well that birthday gift thought killed three seconds.

So where is Squid at?

He didn't tell in his letter.

I call his cell and get his voicemail.

I decided he turned it off.

I go to the living room and turn on the T. V.

I turn it to a crime show and I watch it for a few hours.

I look at my phone to see it's 7 at night.

Where is Squid?

I call his phone a couple of times, all of them getting his voicemail.

I start panicking.

I call his friend and he says he has no idea what happened to Squid.

I call Squid's cell once more and it's picked up.

But not by Squid.

"Hello?"A gruff voice asks.

"Who is this?"I ask.

"I'm Detective Stevenson. Whose this?"He asks.

"Angel Mays. What are you doing answering Squid's phone?"I ask.

"Squid?"He questions.

"I mean Alan."I say remembering his actual name.

"Oh, yes. Alan was hit by a car earlier."He says.

The room goes silent and I swear I heart my heart beat, stop, and then beat again.

"W-w-where is he?"I ask frightened.

"At the Trinity Mother Frances hospital."He says.

I hang up, put some shoes on, and run outside.

I run to the hospital, scared of what would await me.

* * *

Hope ya'll liked the first chapter! Review for the next one!


	2. Chapter 2

I run into the hospital and to the front desk.

"What room is Alan Shimen in?"I ask out of breath.

"Third floor, room 307."The lady at the desk says while chewing her gum.

I run to the elevator and press the 3 button. It seems like I can't get to the third floor fast enough but when I get to it, I run off the elevator. I find his room and I walk in to find Squid lying on a hospital bed with tubes connected to most every part of his body.

I kiss his lips, the only place without tubes stuck in or running across.

I start crying and the door opens.

"Um, miss?"I hear someone say.

I turn and see a man with dark hair and beautiful eyes.

"I'm Dr. Kanes."He says sticking his hand out for me to shake.

I turn back to Squid. He sighs and places his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't you dare touch me!"I growl.

He jumps back, frightened by my outburst.

"I know you're sad..."He starts before I cut him off.

"No! I'm not sad. It's not like the only person I love is dead!"I say sarcasticly.

"He's in a coma."He says.

"He is?"I stop.

"Yes but we still don't know if he'll make it. Right now, we need to run some tests so can you please leave?"He asks.

"I guess. Keep me posted."I say walking out of the room.

He closes and locks the door and I walk to the elevator.

I get on, press a button, and slide to the floor.

I curl into a ball and start crying. The doors open and I force myself up.

I walk out of the hospital and start yelling.

"WHY?! WHY ME?! WHY DOES EVERYTHING TERRIBLE ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!"I yell to the sky.

I knock some stuff over and cry. I sit on the sidewalk and pull my cell phone out.

I call Stanley.

"Hello?"He answers.

"Stanley!"I say.

"Angel? What happened?"He asks.

"Squid was in a car wreck and now he's in a coma."I say crying.

"What?"He asks.

"Yeah. Can you and Zero come down for a few months? I'm gonna ask the other guys but I need you two."I say.

"Yeah! We'll come when we can."He says.

"Be packed for at least a few months."I say.

"Okay. See you soon."He says.

"Okay."I say before I hang up.

I call X-Ray, Zig-Zag, Armpit, Twitch, and Magnet and they all agree to come for at least a few months too.

* * *

I sit on Squid's porch waiting for Stanley and the rest of D tent. Two cars drive up and out step the 6 boys I came to know during hell.

I run to them and hug them before starting to cry.

"Shhh."Zig-Zag whispers as he wraps his arms around me.

I cry into his chest while the others join in on our hug.

"How is he?"Stanley asks.

"Not good. He's in a coma and their not sure if he's gonna make it."I say my voice cracking at the end.

"Aww."Armpit says obviously sad for the state his friend is in.

"Come on in."I say letting the boys into Squid's house.

"Where's his mom?"X-Ray asks while everyone sets their bags down.

"Not sure. She left to go somewhere last night and didn't come back but to hell with her."I say.

"Ouch."Twitch says.

"Whatever."I say.

"Are we allowed to visit?"Magnet asks.

"No. I called in this morning but their busy running tests and crap like that."I say.

"Oh."Magnet sighs.

"You sure look okay for what's happening."Zig-Zag says.

"You should've seen me this morning."I say sitting on the couch.

They sit in various spots around the room before the phone rings.

"Hello?"I answer.

"Miss Mays? This is Dr. Kanes."Dr. Kanes says.

"What happened?"I ask.

"We're done running tests for the day if you'd like to come down."He says.

"Thanks."I say hanging up.

We all leave and go to the hospital.

Each boy goes in and stays with Squid for a few before I go in.

I sit by Squid's bed and grab his hand. I kiss it and start crying.

_"I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_La La (La La)_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._"I sing to him.

Tears are freely falling onto his body and I can't help but wish my tears would wake him up like in the movies.

But those stories always have happy endings and my mind tells me this is the opposite but I don't want to listen. I've never been one to listen to my mind so why start now?

"Squid. I know you can't hear me but please, please remember me. Wherever you go, please remember me."I whisper.

I suck in air as I realize something I know I have to do otherwise it'll haunt me forever.

I have to find Squid's father.

* * *

REVIEW FOR MORE BUT I WON'T GET TO POST UNTIL SUNDAY OR MONDAY! AND THAT SONG WAS 'SAFE AND SOUND' BY TAYLOR SWIFT FEAT. THE CIVIL WARS OFF OF THE HUNGER GAMES SOUNDTRACK!


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up by Squid's hospital bed.

"Morning."ZigZag says walking in the room with some breakfast.

"Morning."I mumble through my teeth.

"How is he?"He asks setting the food down.

"Still in a coma."I say.

"Zig, what if he doesn't wake up? What if he dies?"I ask.

ZigZag looks away from the food and gives me a hug.

"I know it's tough but something good will come from it."He whispers.

"No it won't."I say pulling away.

"This is kinda weird."I point out.

"What?"ZigZag asks confused.

"You tried to rape me a couple months ago and now we're eating together with my coma-fied boyfriend."I say.

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout that."He says.

"S'okay."I say.

"Where are the boys?"I ask while eating a muffin.

"Cafeteria. I'm the nice one."He says.

"'Course you are."I say with my mouth full of food.

"Stop talking like that! You'll choke."He says.

"Whatever."I say with even more food in my mouth.

"Squid's lucky you know."ZigZag says.

"What do you mean?"I ask chewing my food.

"He's lucky to have a girl like you."ZigZag tells me.

"Thanks. I'm lucky to have him too."I say looking at Squid.

"I'm gonna go see the guys. Will you stay with him?"I ask.

"Sure."ZigZag says as I stand.

"Thanks."I say walking out of the room.

I get on the elevator and go down into the cafeteria. I walk in and the boys faces light up.

"Look who it is!"X-Ray says as he and the other boys clap.

I laugh as Armpit is forced to put his arms down.

"Still stinky I see."I say sitting by Magnet.

"Yep. Didn't wanna change so soon. Besides, it'll take me at least 8 months for this stench to wash off."Armpit says.

"Ever tried soap?"I laugh grabbing a bottle of water.

"Soap?"Armpit asks making us laugh.

But laughing only make the hole in my heart hurt more.

"I've been thinking..."I trail off.

"'Bout what?"Zero asks.

"Squid's birthday. I had already decided to try and track down his father and now that this has happened, I wanna do it even more."I say.

"Will you guys help me?"I ask.

"If it'll help you, sure."X-Ray says.

"Thank you."I say.

I start going back to the elevator before ZigZag walks in.

"Fill him in boys."I tell them before getting on the elevator and going back to Squid's floor.

I go to his room and sit by his bed. I run my fingers through his hair and sigh.

"I love you."I whisper kissing his forehead.

"Don't forget me..."I whisper against his forehead.

I get up and leave the room.

"Good morning, miss Mays."Dr. Kanes says.

"Good morning."I say before going back to the cafeteria.

"We filled Zig in."Magnet says as I sit at their table.

"Will you help?"I ask looking at ZigZag.

"If the boys are in, I'm in."He says.

"Thank you."I say giving him a small hug.

"So, what do we do first?"X-Ray asks while drinking some water.

"I want to see if I can ask Squid's mom but I'm not sure where she is nor if she'll stay sober enough to talk."I say.

"Well, we can try."Twitch says.

"Yeah. How can we find her?"X-Ray asks.

"Let me see if she has her phone with her."I say pulling my cell phone out and dialing her number.

After 3 rings, she picks up.

"Hello?"She asks in a drunken voice.

"Alicia? It's Angel! Where are you?"I ask over the loud music in the background.

"Out."She says.

"Gotta go! My martiner is here."She says before she hangs up.

"Wait!"I say but I'm too late.

"Anybody know what a 'martiner' is?"I ask putting my phone in my pocket.

"I do! It's when a bartender mixes a martini with a beer!"ZigZag says.

"And how would you know this?"I ask.

"Just heard it somewhere."He says.

"Mhmm."I say making the boys laugh.

"Anyways, I just looked it up and only three bars around here sell 'martiners'."Stanley says.

"Ok, we'll split up."I say.

"You with me, X-Ray with Armpit and Stanley, and Twitch with Magnet and Zero."ZigZag says.

"Actually, I'll stay here just in case anything happens with Squid."Zero says.

"Thanks. Let's go."I say.

We split up and ZigZag and I go to the bar called 'The Lonely Bar'.

How original!

We go in and I immediately spot Squid's mom.

"Alicia!"I call.

She turns and offers a drunken smile.

"My, who are you?"She asks while eyeing ZigZag up and down.

"Stop having eyesex and look at me!"I say aggravated.

She looks at me and frowns.

"We need to ask you something. Do you remember Squid's fathers name?"I ask.

"No. Why the hell would I care to remember?"She asks before walking away.

"She just dissed me!"I say with my eyes wide.

"Let's get back and see if anything has happened with Squid."ZigZag says pulling me out of the bar.

So far, this is NOT going well...

* * *

SORRY IF IT'S SHORT BUT REVIEW FOR MORE, LOVELIES!


	4. Chapter 4

We walk into the hospital, ZigZag's arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Hey, has anything happened?"I ask Zero, hopefullness written all over my face.

He looks down.

"So we're guessing that's a no?"ZigZag asks.

Zero nods before looking up at me.

"I'm sorry, Angel."He says.

I nod my head before X-Ray, Armpit, and Stanley come in.

"Hey guys. We're really sorry but we just couldn't find her."X-Ray says.

"We already did. She wasn't any help."I growl slightly.

"Oh."They nod.

We all go sit in the cafeteria, just talking for an hour or two before I look at the clock.

"Where the hell are Magnet and Twitch?"I ask.

"Maybe they just got held up."Stanley suggests.

"Held up doing what?"Armpit asks.

"I don't know. Let's call them."Stanley says, pulling out his phone.

Just then, Magnet and Twitch walk in.

"Guys! Where were you?"I ask, standing and giving them hugs.

"We were on our way here after looking for her but then Twitch here saw a nice car and started trying to hotwire it. It took me forever to get him away from the thing."Magnet says, glaring at Twitch.

"Sorry man, but you know what happens when I see a nice car."He says, sitting down and taking a chip from our chip bag.

I give a small laugh before sitting back down. I look up when the doctor comes in.

"Hey, has anything happened with him?"I ask.

He shakes his head no before I sit back down.

"Well, why are you here then?"ZigZag asks.

"I was here to tell you guys that you need to get out for awhile. I've noticed you've all been worried but you need to do something to make you happy for awhile."He says.

"He's right."Zero says.

I slowly stand before walking out of the hospital, the guys right behind me.

"So, what're we gonna do?"I ask.

"We could go see a movie."ZigZag suggests.

"But what would we see?"X-Ray asks.

"What about Silver Linings Playbook? I've really been wanting to see that movie."I say, a small smile creeping it's way onto my face.

"But we have two kids with us."X-Ray looks at Zero and Twitch.

"Well, we can pass as 18 year olds. Let's go!"I say, pulling them to the movie theater.

After we get there, we get our tickets and popcorn before going and sitting down before the movie starts. We laugh everytime something funny happens, and I can't take it when Jennifer starts to freak out in one scene.

After the movie, we walk out of the theater and then we go to the mall. We go into Hot Topic and start to try on clothes, picking out the weirdest combinations for each other.

I end up in a studded bra with mismatching underwear while the guys all wear wigs and dresses. I laugh before we take the outfits off, changing back into our regular clothes.

We go to the food court, ordering some pizza before sitting down and eating, starting to talk about our lives after Camp Green Lake.

"Well, I moved back home."Stanley says.

"I found my mom and because Stanley's next door neighbor."Zero smiles.

I smile at him before hearing from X-Ray, Armpit, Twitch, Magnet, and ZigZag's lives. All of them are good.

So good that I almost forget about Squid and our little tragedy until I get a call from the police.

"Yes?"I ask.

"Angel? We know what caused the crash that put Alan in a coma."The detective says.

"Well what caused it?"I ask eagerly.

"Your parents."

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! Anyways, this is my first chapter in awhile isn't it? Don't worry, I'm back and better than ever! Review for more!


End file.
